1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to a balloon display device and more specifically involves an elastic inflatable balloon having a tube passing completely therethrough. The transit tube may join a multitude of balloons and functions as a conduit, for example for a string of display lights.
2. Background of the Invention
Inflatable balloons have long been used as display devices. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,934,986 of Wallace titled "Balloons Connected Together" describes a device for connecting a multiplicity of balloons together into a display.
A balloon lighted from the inside produces a very attractive display, particularly when seen in low light conditions. My previous patent, U.S. Pat. No. 4,997,403, describes a balloon lighting device for positioning a light at any position inside of an inflated balloon.